


Mistelinoksan alla

by Vendela (Wendela)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Käännös, M/M, Rimming, Suomi | Finnish, Translation
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Mistelin alla suudellaan, niinhän? Mutta kuka sanoo, että minne ;)





	Mistelinoksan alla

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under the Mistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245171) by [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01). 



> Vanha ficci, vanha käännös vuosien takaa. Tarina ei siis ole omani, vaan tämä on käännös Emma Grantin tekstistä.

”Älä katso ylös.”  
  
Draco pyöräytti silmiään ja katsoi joka tapauksessa. ”Ah, tietenkin”, hän letkautti, hänen silmänsä palasivat salamana kohtaaman Harryn. ”Mistelinoksa. Kuinka ovelaa sinulta. Oletettavasti haluat suudella?”  
  
”Kyllä”, Harry vastasi, hänen vihreät silmänsä tuikkivat ilkikurisesti. Hän nojautui eteenpäin ja Draco sulki silmänsä.  
  
Harryn huulet eivät kuitenkaan koskettaneet hänen omiaan. Draco tunsi käden vyötäröllään avaamassa hänen housujaan ja hän katsahti alas. ”Harry… mitä sinä teet?”  
  
Harry polvistui hänen eteensä, vetäen Dracon molemmat housut alas. ”Annan sinulle suukon”, hän virnisti.  
  
Dracon huulet kaartuivat hymyyn. ”Ei sillä, etten arvostaisi sitä, mutta vieraamme saapuvat pian.”  
  
”Sitten minun on parempi aloittaa”, Harry sanoi. Hän pyöräytti kieltään Dracon kalun päässä ennen kuin imaisi elimen kokonaan suuhunsa.  
  
Draco henkäisi ja nojautui oven pieleen, mutta edes Harryn lämmin suu ei lievittänyt tarpeeksi hänen huoltaan. Kaksitoista ihmistä saapuisi pian heidän joulujuhliinsa, ja he kohtaisivat mieliin painuvan näyn, mikäli saapuisivat liian aikaisin. Ei ehkä paras tapa toivottaa ystävät tervetulleiksi, todellakaan. Harry ei ollut yleensä näin impulsiivinen, vaikka Dracon täytyikin myöntää, että hän piti siitä.  
  
Hän yritti rentoutua, mutta jokainen tuulen rasahdus ulkoa tai tulen rätinä takasta hermostutti häntä. Hän huomasi vilkuilevansa tulisijaa, puoliksi odottaen liekkien muuttuvan vihreiksi hetkenä minä hyvänsä. Hän kiristeli hampaitaan - - Harry työskenteli kovaa, mutta silti mikään ei tapahtunut nopeasti. Jännitys oli tehdä hänet hulluksi.  
  
Hän pujotti sormensa Harryn hiuksiin saadakseen tämän huomion. ”Tämä on uskomatonta, mutta voimmeko me hoitaa tämän loppuun myöhemmin?”  
  
Harry vilkaisi ylös ja loi häneen närkästyneen katseen. ”Ei. Sinä seisot mistelinoksan alla.”  
  
”Noh, sinä tuskin  _suutelet_  minua, vai kuinka?” Draco tuhahti vastauksensa.  
  
Harry tuijotti häntä tiukasti muutaman sekunnin ja sitten tuttu virnistys kohosi hänen kasvoilleen. ”Käänny ympäri.”  
  
Draco näytti yllättyneeltä. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Kuulit kyllä”, Harry sanoi. Hän nuolaisi huuliaan.  
  
Draco tunsi punastuvansa, mutta kääntyi. Hän tunsi kuinka Harryn kädet levittivät hänen pakaroitaan erilleen ja hän nojautui eteenpäin tukien kätensä molemmin puolin oven pieltä. Hän tunsi Harryn nenän puristuvan vasten takapuoltaan ja sitten hän tunsi silkkisen kielen liukuvan hänen aukkonsa yli, jättäen viileän jäljen hänen iholleen.  
  
Hän huokaisi ennen kuin pystyi estämään itseään. Harry tiesi kuinka paljon hän rakasti tätä, eikä sitä tapahtunut läheskään niin usein kuin Draco olisi halunnut. Harry tiesi hänen käyneen juuri suihkussa - - se luultavasti vaikuttikin asiaan. Harryn kieli pyyhkäisi kevyesti hänen aukkonsa yli, ja Draco puristi silmänsä kiinni.  
  
”Ah, helvetti… Hyvää joulua, vai?”  
  
Harry päästi naurahdusta muistuttavan äänen hänen takanaan ja painoi osan kielestään Dracon sisälle, tunnustellen varovasti hänen aukkoaan, kunnes lihakset antoivat periksi. Kieli työntyi hitaasti, silkkisenä ja kuumana, yhä syvemmälle kunnes Draco tunsi Harryn huulet aukkonsa ympärillä.  
  
Draco ymmärsi järkyttyneenä, että Harry todellakin  _suuteli_  häntä, hän tunsi taitavien huulten ja kielen liikkeen ympärillään ja sisällään. Harryn kasvot olivat painautuneet vasten hänen takapuoltaan ja hänen suunsa oli märkä ja kuuma, eikä Draco voinut kuin vetää ilmaa hampaidensa läpi tuon tunteen vuoksi. Hänen kalunsa oli punainen ja valui hieman nestettä, pienet tipat olivat uhkaavasti tipahtamassa kovalle puulattialle - - se oli jotain, mikä olisi saanut Dracon normaalisti raivostumaan, mutta tällä hetkellä hän ei välittänyt. Dobby saisi siivota myöhemmin. Ainoa millä oli juuri nyt merkitystä, oli Harryn kieli hänen sisällään ja - -  _luoja_  - - käsi Dracon erektiolla, vetäen samaan aikaan työntöjen tahtiin, peukalo siveli kalun päätä levittäen nestettä entisestään.  
  
”Nnnngh”, Draco sanoi, nojaten yhä enemmän eteenpäin yrittäen saada mahdollisimman hyvin takapuolensa Harryn kasvoja vasten.   
  
Mitä hän oli oikein huolehtinut aikaisemmin? Tämä ei kestäisi kauan. Ja  _voi luoja_  Harry päästi maiskuttavan äänen, söi häntä, nuoli ja imi ja hiveli hänen elintään ja - -  
  
Draco tuli voihkaisten, suihkuttaen nesteensä Harryn sormien lomasta lattialle. Hänen polvensa pettivät ja hän sotkeutui omiin housuihinsa, mikä sai hänet menettämään tasapainonsa ja kaatumaan Harrya päin.  
  
Harry päästi epämääräisen äänen. ”Ooov!”  
  
”Anteeksi”, Draco sanoi, huohottaen yhä. ”Se oli - -”  
  
Voimakas ääni tulisijasta herätti heidät molemmat toimimaan. Harry työnsi Dracon jaloilleen, ja Draco hyppeli nurkan taakse pois näkyvistä, kiskoen samalla housujaan ylemmäs. Hän pääsi juuri ja juuri vessaan ja sulki oven takanaan kun Hermione Grangerin ääni kantautui huoneesta hänen takanaan.  
  
Draco virnisti itselleen. Se oli ollut lähellä, mutta todellakin sen arvoista. Hän oli paljon rentoutuneempi nyt, kuin hän oli ollut koko viime viikon ajatellessaan tämän illan juhlia. Hän oikaisi vaatteitaan ja tasoitti hiuksiaan ennen kuin veti syvään henkeä ja aukaisi oven uudelleen.  
  
Hermione ja Neville kääntyivät hänen puoleensa, kun hän astui huoneeseen. He hymyilivät tervehdykseksi juuri kun takka aktivoitui uudelleen. Pansy ja Theodore Nott astuivat ulos samaan aikaan huudahtaen ”Hyvää joulua!”  
  
”Anteeksi, pieni hetki”, Harry sanoi hymyillen ystävällisesti vetäytyessään kylpyhuoneeseen. Draco arveli hänen haluavan puhdistautua ennen kuin joutuisi antamaan enemmän tervehdyssuudelmia.  
  
”Ooh, mistelinoksa”, Pansy kujersi. Hän meni seisomaan sen alle ja pyöräytti silmiään aviomiehelleen. Hän astui askeleen kun mies kohtasi hänet, ja hänen siisti musta kenkänsä liukui lattialla. Hän katsoi alas ja rypisti otsaansa. ”Mitä - - mitä  _tämä_  on?”  
  
Draco puri huultaan peittääkseen hymynsä. ”Ööh… ottaako joku juotavaa?”


End file.
